Riding the Range
This article is about the episode. For the song, go to Riding The Range (song). Riding The Range is an episode of The Backyardigans from the first season. Characters Present *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha *Harvey *Old Paint *Princess *Pal Summary Tyrone is heading to Texas to attend a big hoedown and picks up a jump rope on the way there. But little does he know that the rope belongs to Uniqua, and she, Pablo, and Tasha have set off in search of the jump rope bandit, who is actually just Tyrone! Recap ﻿Tyrone is in the backyard wearing a large black cowboy hat. He introduces himself to the viewer as Cowboy Tyrone. He sings Riding The Range as he dances. During the song, Tyrone dances in the sandbox and finds a jumprope on the other side. Tyrone asks himself who it belongs to, and assures himself that he may find out on his way to Texas. He walks off screen as Uniqua and Tasha appear. Uniqua asks Tasha if she wants to play jumprope. "Oh, yes! I love jumprope!" she replies. Uniqua realizes that her jumprope is missing, and then she notices the bootprints Tyrone left behind in the sandbox. As they study the tracks, Pablo joins them. "Hey, watcha doin'?" he asks them. "We're looking for Uniqua's jumprope." Tasha tells him. "You haven't seen it, have you?" Uniqua asks Pablo. "Nope. Where'd you leave it?" he asks her cheerfully. "Right here!" Uniqua answers, looking down at the sandbox. Just then, Pablo notices the tracks. Uniqua tells them excitedly that they've got a bandit on their hands. The others agree, getting into character for their adventure. "We have to track him down!" Uniqua declares sweetly. "Even if we have to go all the way to Texas!" Pablo declares. The backyard transforms into the wild west as Uniqua, Pablo, and Tasha describe the land. The trio is now shown riding horses, wearing cowboy hats. Uniqua tells the others that her horse is named Pal. Tasha explains that she named her horse Princess. Pablo tells Uniqua and Tasha that his horse is named Old Paint, but he is not very obedient. After a reprise of Riding The Range, the three come to a large canyon. They sing the song titled There's An Echo In This Canyon as they ride their horses through it. The horse riders come to a stop when they come to the canyon's dead end. The three are confused and unsure what to do next. Tyrone, riding a brown horse, with a bag of apples hanging from his horse's side, appears. He has crossed the canyon and is on its edge. He spots the others on the canyon's bottom. He tells them that in order to get up and continue their ride, their horses will have to jump the canyon. Uniqua and Pal go first. They complete the task easily. Tasha and Princess do the same. Pablo and Old Paint struggle, but eventually make it up. Uniqua asks Tyrone if he has seen any jump rope bandits nearby. Tyrone, unaware that he is the bandit, answers no. Tyrone hands an apple to Harvey, his horse. He gives the others' horses apples as well, and tells Uniqua, Tasha, and Pablo that horses love apples. The three other Backyardigans agree. Tyrone tells them that he might as well get going to the big hoedown, and leaves. Uniqua, Pablo, and Tasha get on their way as well. They sing a reprise of Riding The Range and come across a river blocking their path. In order to cross, their horses will have to leap over the stream. Uniqua and Tasha proceed and do excellently. Pablo's horse, Old Paint, however, does not do so well, and ends up causing Pablo to fall into the river and get soaked. Pablo, now extremely wet, gets back on Old Paint and continues the quest for the bandit. The cowgirls and cowboy catch up with Tyrone again. Tyrone tells the others that he has not seen any bandits after Uniqua asks. Tyrone sees that it is getting dark. He tells the others to get some rest with him. The four are now shown at a campfire. Tasha ties the horses to a pole so they do not escape. Each of the characters get into sleeping bags and begin sleeping. The screen darkens. The next scene shows Tyrone yawning and waking. He takes Harvey from the pole, accidentally untying the others' horses. He sets off. The apples inside of the bag to Harvey's side fall out as Tyrone rides away singing Texas, Here I Come, causing the other horses to follow Tyrone because of the apple trail he is leaving behind. Later, Uniqua, Pablo, and Tasha wake up. They realize that their horses have gone missing and they also think that the bandit captured Tyrone. They continue to follow Harvey's tracks. Meanwhile, Tyrone and Harvey reach the Texas State Line. Further back on the train track, Uniqua spots a handcar nearby and tells the others that they can use it to catch up with the bandit. The three sing Texas, Here We Come as they ride the handcar across the track. At night, Tyrone comes to the edge of a valley, where down below is a blue, wooden cabin, and a tree. He calls it 'Old Man Whiskers' Cabin', and he goes there to take a nap before the hoedown. Uniqua, Tasha, and Pablo ride their handcar into the valley and head for the cabin. "Bandit? Bandit! We've got you, bandit!" Uniqua shouts, thinking the 'bandit' is inside. Tyrone suddenly wakes up and thinks that his friends have the 'bandit' cornered on the porch. He goes out the back door, and comes around to the front porch to join his friends, who all think that he got away safely. Tyrone asks if they caught the bandit, and Uniqua tells him that they believe they have him trapped inside. "...but there's only one way to find out!" she adds with a smile. The four burst inside the cabin, but it's empty! They suddenly notice that the back door is open and they run outside, but nobody is there. Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, and Tasha look around. "He sure is crafty..." Pablo remarks, and Tyrone agrees. "But the good thing is we scared him off!" Pablo declares as the four file back inside the cabin. The four come out the front door and gather together under some strands of colored lights overhead, from the tree to the cabin. They begin their hoedown, dancing festively as they sing Buffalo Girls and Boys. During the song, Tyrone pulls out Uniqua's jumprope, and Uniqua gets excited to know that Tyrone found it. Without asking any questions, Tyrone kindly gives it back to her. Pablo's stomach rumbles. Uniqua asks if it was another bandit. Pablo tells the others that it was just his stomach and invites the others over to his house for cookies. The characters head back to the backyard. The old West transforms back into the backyard. The four sing the end song and head to Pablo's house for a snack. Tyrone opens the previously closed door and shout and said "Yahoo!". "So long partners" The end credits start. Cast *LaShawn Tináh Jefferies as Uniqua (Cowgirl Uniqua) *Jamia Simone Nash as Singing Voice Uniqua *Zach Tyler Eisen as Pablo (Cowboy Pablo) *Sean Curley as Singing Voice Pablo *Reginald Davis, Jr. as Tyrone (Cowboy Tyrone) *Corwin C. Tuggles as Singing Voice Tyrone *Naelee Rae as Tasha (Cowgirl Tasha) *Kristin Klabunde as Singing Voice Tasha See also *Riding The Range (song) *There's An Echo In This Canyon *Texas, Here I Come *Buffalo Girls and Boys Category:Episodes Category:Season 1